(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optic film and a backlight module using the optic film, and in particular to an optic film that converges and transmits light in such a way that the light emitted is not of a full linear and regular distribution.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional backlight modules have been of such an improvement that a light source supplied by the conventional backlight module is converted from a linear light source into a surface light source. However, the light source is still subject to the constraints imposed by the regularity of prism ribs formed on an optic film that constitutes in part the backlight module. Thus, light from the conventional backlight modules is emitted in the form of regular straight beam. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel comprises thin-film transistors and color filters that are of minute matrixes arranged in an opposing manner. Thus, when the regular straight beam passes through gaps between units of thin-film transistors and the color filters, diffraction of light occurs, which forms interference patterns in the liquid crystal display panel. And as a consequence, the performance of the liquid crystal display is damaged.
Occurrence of the interference patterns in a specific liquid crystal panel cannot be identified in the site of backlight module manufacturers, and can only be found when a liquid crystal panel in which the backlight module is mounted is actuated. This often causes problems between the backlight module suppliers and the manufacturers of liquid crystal display panels, and is a trouble of pressing need to be overcome.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a backlight module that overcomes the problems discussed above.